


Sweet

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor and Jamie go to a street party and feed each other cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

“Here we are, then.” The Doctor appeared beside Jamie’s left shoulder. He started. He’d been looking out for the Doctor coming back through the throng, but somehow missed him. For all he dressed like a monochrome clown, the Doctor had a way of vanishing into crowds. “Pity about the weather, eh?” 

Though he said it cheerily, as if he didn’t really think it a pity at all; as if he was as excited about the rain slapping down upon the clothy roof as he was about, well, everything else. Jamie had once watched the Doctor coo for a good quarter hour over a patch of toadstools. “Och, I’m used to it.”

“Sorry to keep you,” the Doctor said. “There was ever such a long queue. I can’t abide queues. I do hope you weren’t bored.” He gazed at Jamie expectantly, and Jamie realised he actually expected an answer, even though he hadn’t really asked a question.

“No’ really,” he said. “I was –” He’d been watching the people ambling down the street with their umbrellas in all the colours of the rainbow reflected in the glinting puddles; watching the raindrops falling and falling onto the shiny-slick flagstones; listening to the faint music of the celebrations in the distance and smelling the alien rain and the food being sold from all the carts, and drinking in the dizzying sounds and sights and smells of a new world – but he couldn’t for the life of him think how to say all that. “I wasnae bored.”

“Oh, good.” The Doctor was unwinding the plate he’d brought from its crinkly rain-proof wrapping. Underneath was a creamy-white cake with a swirl of red berries in the middle. “Here you are. Local specialty.” Jamie reached for the plate. The Doctor snatched it away. “No, no. We have to feed it to each other.”

“Y’what?” Jamie blinked.

“Feed it to each other,” the Doctor repeated. “It’s traditional.”

“Traditional?” Jamie echoed.

“Oh, yes,” said the Doctor, already breaking off mouthfuls, crisp sponge crumbling between his fingers. “It’d be a dreadful faux-pas if we didn’t do it.”

For a moment Jamie thought the Doctor was pulling his leg – but he could see other people doing it, around the tent. Even so, he had half a mind to refuse on the grounds that it was silly – except the Doctor was looking at him with big, beseeching eyes, giving him the sort of look that Jamie’d rarely seen on the Doctor’s face. “Och, fine,” he said.

The Doctor beamed his funny toothy smile. “Oh, splendid. I do think you’ll like it.” He picked up a chunk of cake and proffered the plate.

Jamie took up some cake and, feeling ever so awkward, tried to raise it to the Doctor’s lips without any collisions. It was such an odd thing to be doing and he felt more than a little daft, but the Doctor seemed ever so pleased.

It was awkward and silly, but then for half a moment, as he ate his cake out of the Doctor’s fingers, strangely intimate. The Doctor’s hand was cold and damp from the rain, but his eyes were so warm and the cake was ever so sweet.

Then the Doctor licked his fingers, and the moment passed. Jamie snorted a laugh, pressing the back of his hand over his mouth so as not to spit cake crumbs. He choked down his mouthful, and said, “hey!”

“Hmm?” said the Doctor, all innocent. “Do you like it?”

“Aye,” said Jamie, wiping his mouth. “It’s good.”

“You finish it, then.” The Doctor thrust the plate at him.

Jamie took it hesitantly, sensing a trick. “You dinnae want it?”

“Hm,” said the Doctor. “I’m not, ah, overly fond of it myself.”

“You’re not?” Jamie pulled off a layer of the cake and took a bite. “Did you buy it just to feed it to me?”

“So what if I did?” The Doctor sounded mildly affronted. Before Jamie could muster a response to that, he said, “oh, look! The rain’s stopped. Let’s find the others, shall we?”

He took Jamie by the elbow and led him out into the street, where the passers-by were taking down their umbrellas and the trailing flags were beginning to dry themselves, flapping in the air.


End file.
